Forbidden Fruit
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Calleigh is the new nun at the convent and it will lead to complications when Catherine the reverend mother falls for her. She has to learn to respect and honor the rules of the convent to not get on her bad side. But what is right and wrong when it comes to love and believes. Triple CSI story, couplings Catherine/Calleigh, Natalia/Jo


_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami or CSI:NY and I don't make any money from it.

_**Warning: **_Sex, read at own risk._ **  
**_

* * *

_**Forbidden Fruit **_

"Calleigh, you have to get up or you'll be late for morning mess," Natalia said a moment after she entered the blonde's room. The younger woman was still in bed, she of course had been woken by the others rumoring around in the hallway. She just hadn't gotten up that was all.

"I'll be there in a moment, just have to get dressed," said Calleigh with a groan, slowly sitting up in the bed.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" asked Natalia, looking at her with wondering eyes.

"No, no," said Calleigh, brushing her off, slowly walking over to the closet to grasp some clean laundry and pulling her robe on, before hurrying after a couple of other nuns to not be late for the morning mess.

Grabbing a book of hymns on the way in, she got into one of the rows standing beside one of her fellow sisters called Jo. She quickly started to sing this morning's chosen hymn, gazing towards the mother superior as she started to speak.

* * *

As soon as she was done, she was to follow the other to where they were to have breakfast. Grabbing some bread buttering it she yawned. Being her second day at the convent she wasn't used to getting up this early, at least not for mess.

"Tired, sister?" she heard Jo ask her.

"Yes, I'm not use to getting up this early for mess," Calleigh answered, it was her second day there.

"You'll get used to it," said Natalia and smiled at her from across the table.

"I hope so or maybe my brothers were right, I'm crazy for joining a convent," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"That would make all of crazy as well," said Jo, making everyone break into laughter, but they quickly stopped when they heard mother superior saying, "Something funny here?"

Calleigh turned her head, looking right up into those blue eyes, swallowing hard saying, "No, reverend mother."

"I should hope not, and it's your turn to clean the toilets," said Catherine, making a frown.

"I know, I'll do it after breakfast, I am allowed to finish right?" asked Calleigh, feeling a bit insecure for some reason.

"Yes you are, just try not to laugh so much, remember where you are," said mother superior in a serious tone.

"I'll try not to," said Calleigh, looking down in the floor.

"Good," said mother superior as she slowly continued to walk further down the row. Finding a seat further down at the table.

"She's really strict isn't she?" Calleigh asked, looking at Natalia.

"Only until you learn to obey her rules," said Natalia, giving her a soft smile.

"Any idea what made her join a convent in the first place?" asked Calleigh curiously.

"If you ever get a chance or dare to ask her, I have to go. I need to brush my teeth and all before taking care of the roses in the garden; you're helping me with that right Jo?" Natalia asked.

"I am, just have to finish the meal, see you in not long," said Jo and smiled at her. Natalia nodded, before she slowly got up from her seat and started to walk out of the dining hall.

"You're so lucky getting to tend to the flowers, while I'm stuck inside cleaning the bathrooms," said Calleigh with a heavy sigh.

"You'll get used to it and it's my turn to do that next week," said Lindsay at the end of the table.

"I guess, well I'm done, so see you at afternoon mess," said Calleigh with a heavy sigh, getting up and walking out of the dining room.

"You think she'll ever get used to the rules?" asked Jo, slowly getting up.

"Give her some time, it's only her second day," said Lindsay as she started to clear the table as it was her turn to do just that.

* * *

Calleigh sighed, she was done washing he toilets, mirrors, plus refilling soap and toilet paper, so now she was about to start with the floors. Her mind was going to her three big brothers back home, wondering if she was ever going to see them again.

After all she had joined the convent for a reason, to get away from the life outside, especially men, she was so feed up with them. It was after having enough of the horrible player Eric Delko she made it final. Never again she would fall in love with one of them again.

She sighed dragging the mop over the floor, making sure everything was clean, before she cleaned the wash cloth and emptied he bucket. She looked at the time, one hour until mess. She figured she would take her bible and read a little in the chapel.

Putting the things in the broom closet, she went to wash her hands, then going into her little room to get her bible and walking towards the chapel. She closed the door behind her and sad down in one of the corners, a bit far back so she could get some privacy and not be disturbed or seen in case someone else came inside.

Turning a page, she could hear the door open and she saw mother superior come inside. She looked around, making sure there was no one there before walking down to the alter. She sat down on her knees, folded her hands and said, _"Dear Lord, please forgive me as I have had impure troughs. This has never happened before, and I'm not sure why it has so now. It's just I can't get her beautiful, green eyes out of my head. I didn't mean to be so harsh on her this morning, but she needs to learn that she should follow the rules. And the sad thing is all I can think of is what it would be like to kiss her red lips, let my fingers run through her golden hair, and… Oh my Lord, I don't know what to do, please guide me, make these thoughts go away. Amen."_

Catherine sighed heavily as she slowly got up from the floor, once again making sure that it was no one there that could have heard her prayer, before leaving the chapel to go to her room to have some time in private before the mess.

* * *

Calleigh couldn't believe her ears. Had the mother superior just confessed to the Lord himself that she had impure thoughts about her. And not only that, but by what she was in love with her. How could that be? After all they had only met once before Calleigh joined the convent.

The petite blonde knew only one thing, until she figured out how to deal with this, she couldn't share what she knew with anyone.

* * *

It was a late night a couple of months later that Catherine found herself in bed. She was dripping wet by the mere thought of Calleigh and she needed release. Even if she knew it to be wrong she couldn't help herself any more. After all, her hard appearance aside, she was only human. She removed the sheets and pushed down her white panties, then let her fingers slide down to her wetness. Stroking over her clit, caressing it made a moan escape her lips. Panting and she kept on rubbing it, letting one of her fingers slide inside her. Continuing to rub and going in and out of herself until a warm feeling spread through her body, and she started to shake.

As she slowly calmed down, her hand moved up and she dried it off on the sheets. Curling up in fetal position, crying herself to sleep over what she had just done, and that she allowed herself to feel that way about one of her nuns.

Natalia, which had the room to the right of the reverent mother, slowly got out of bed, and quietly got outside, then hurried over and knocked on the door to the room on the left. Once inside she asked, "Jo, did you hear what I just heard?"

"Mother superior getting relief and then crying?" Jo asked, trying to let her eyes adjust to the darkness so she could see Natalia.

"Yes," said Natalia, coming closer and sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"I heard," said Jo in a dry tone.

"It's just not right, after all she is…" Natalia stopped.

"Perhaps, but she is also a woman, so he question is do we talk to her about it?" asked Jo.

"Are you insane, going to her and say we heard you come last night, do you want to talk about it, she would snap," said Natalia with a sigh.

"I do feel bad for her though, can't be easy to have all those emotions bottled up inside," said Jo.

"I can't even imagine how so managed to conceal it all so well, it had to have been so hard, said Natalia with a sigh.

"I know, but I think it because she has no other choice, after all she is not allowed to have those desires, and for one of us. Any idea who it might be?" Jo asked, in all her years their years there she hadn't seen Catherine asked like she was in love.

"Oh come on that's easy, it has to be Calleigh, she lights up when she's there and she's ten times worse than usual when she's not," said Natalia.

"You have to be right, and of course Calleigh would have no clue, all things considered Catherine is treating her badly. After all she is given all the worst tasks and she doesn't even get a thank you," said Jo, as Catherine over the last months had been given the younger blonde unimaginable tasks. At the moment she was painting the outside of the convent after peeling off all paint in the hot sun.

"I know it is really unfair, you think we should tell her?" Natalia wondered.

"Don't see if that would do any good, do you remember how it was when we started?" Jo asked. She and Natalia had joined in about twenty years back when they were in their early twenties. Natalia had been working at days and partying at night, while Jo was considering studies, being feed up with everything she had decided to join the convict. Both of them had ended up being the best of friends ever since.

Catherine had joined in a few years before to their knowledge becoming a novice and about eleven years earlier becoming a mother superior, something he always wanted. Being a little older than the two ladies they both had considered the same, but knowing she was best to lad and had been there the longest the choice was simple. She may be harsh at times, but in most cases also fair so the two women didn't complain all that much.

"Yes, seems so long ago, still very glad I did get away from Nick," said Natalia, one of her main reasons for joining getting away from her abusive boyfriend. He had found her there, but the nuns had protected her and called the police.

"Yes, he was a horrid man, but it is much more usual to join when you are as young as we, why do you think Calleigh joined now, she has to be somewhere in her late thirties right?" asked Jo.

"Something like it, could be everything from faith to wanting to get away from her earlier life," said Natalia with a very heavy sigh.

"Did you ever regret joining?" Jo asked her, looking at her with her dark brown eyes.

"No, never, life her is so peaceful, I mean I do on occasion miss listening to the radio and so, but other than that no. What about you?" Natalia asked, looking back at Jo. The only times they were outside the convent was when they had to shop something or so.

"I don't miss on the never ending dating carousel, and trying to find a man. There is only one thing I do miss is children, which would have been nice. But I think that ship may have sailed. I don't want a man and…" she stopped, looking away.

"You can always ask the reverend mother if you could raise one here," said Natalia in a very soft tone.

"She would never approve I am sure, and a convent is not a place to raise one," said Jo honestly.

"I do suppose you are right, Josephine," said Natalia said and smiled a little at her.

"Oh, Natalia," Jo whispered, without reason breaking into tears. Natalia just pulled her close, gently stroking her whispering, "Shhh, it's okay, I got you."

"Please stay," Jo whispered, hiding in her shoulder, slowly calming down as Natalia held her closer. The younger woman kept on stroking her, until she fell asleep, resting her head against her shoulder, slowly doing the same, listening to her breaths.

* * *

It was early the next morning that Calleigh woke up, by the sun peeking through her window. She smiled, then sighed knowing that today she would have to do another stroke of painting on the outside of the convent. She had made sure to remove the old and make the walls ready the last couple of days.

She didn't get it, after hearing Catherine's prayer, why she was asked to do the hardest, most demanding tasks. In the end she figured it was due to the fact that she was new there. As for Catherine, she had to admit that every time she walked by, her heart was beating faster. She shook it off and got dressed.

Going into morning mess, then breakfast, before she went outside to start on the walls. She opened the paint bucked and let the pencil slip into it, dragging it up and down the wall repeatedly. She sighed as the sun slowly moved higher on the sky and the sweat started to find its way down her face.

She groaned, feeling like she couldn't take it anymore. The heat, working in the outfit with no help was unbearable. She however refused to stop, moving the paintbrush up and down at a steady pace.

From close by Lindsay and Jo was watching. Lindsey looked at the younger woman with sympathetic eyes saying, "I can't help, but to feel sorry for her."

"What do you suppose we do then, defy **her **to help?" said Jo, knowing that could make matters worse.

"Speak of the devil, we better go to choir practice," said Lindsey, seeing the older woman coming towards them. They hurried up inside and down the hallway, before she could reach them.

Catherine stopped to look at Calleigh, putting aside the brush to dry some sweat of her forehead. She wanted to tear the robe of her and let her paint in her underwear to spare her from the heat.

She slowly walked over to her saying, "Sister Calleigh."

"Yes, reverend mother," said Calleigh polite as she turned to face her.

"Do you need a break?" asked the older woman, her face inches from Calleigh's, and her eyes were burning with desire.

"I'm… I'm…" Calleigh couldn't find her words, getting lost in Catherine's blue eyes. She swallowed hard backing away just a little. She was feeling her body tingle with desire for the other woman.

"Would it help with some…" Catherine stopped also, struggling, before turning to walk back inside. Calleigh stopped, following in her track, saying, "Wait!"

"What?" asked Catherine a little too harsh, turning on her heal.

"Why can you tell what's on your mind?" Calleigh asked calmly, looking at her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Catherine, turning around to walk away, but Calleigh took a hold of her arm saying, "Please admit it, we both know you have longed for me ever since I sat for here. Do you really think that pushing me away is going to solve it?"

Catherine's clear blue eyes meet with Calleigh's teal green, they were sparkling like emeralds. She had thought that pushing her away would keep her feelings for her down, but she was wrong. So wrong. She had the choice of admitting it or push her away forever, that much she knew.

"Oh Calleigh," she whispered, tears threatening to appear in her eyes. Calleigh let go off her arm, and Catherine motioned her to follow, afraid someone might see them. Calleigh followed her to her room.

Then the reverend mother closed the door and said, "I shouldn't be feeling like this, it is sinful and not to mention wrong."

"You have not been in love before?" Calleigh questioned, her voice sounded in a tone of surprise.

"Once or twice before I joined the convent, but after that I devoted myself to God. Then you came along…" she stopped.

"Have you been with anyone?" Calleigh wondered, looking at the older woman.

"Before I joined I was with a couple of boys, but not after of course. What made you join at such high age instead of getting married and have children?" asked Catherine, knowing Calleigh to be in her late thirties. She however never had given her a reason as to why she started and until now she had never asked.

"Men had harmed me enough, I need to get away from life and this seemed like the perfect way to do it," said Calleigh honestly.

"You did it as an escape just like that," Catherine asked, now she was sounding surprised.

"Yes and I always believed in God of course, so I figured why not. I don't regret it for a second," said Calleigh.

"How can you tell when you have not been here that long?" said Catherine, knowing new nuns from time to time left the convent. Not to mention that Calleigh was not young enough to be one of those.

"I just know," said Calleigh and smiled vaguely at her. She slowly let a hand go up and rest up Catherine's cheek.

Catherine leaned in and pressed her lips hard against Calleigh's, not backing away until she had to. The petite blonde didn't push her off; she simply met with the other woman's lips instead. As she backed away, the older woman looked at her panting, saying, "I shouldn't have done that, I can't do this, it is wrong."

Tears stared to appear in her eyes as she looked at the crucifix over her bed, sinking to her knees in a praying position. This was against all she had been told by her bible, it was against all her beliefs. Should she be unlucky as to fall in love with someone, it should be a man, not a woman. And not a fellow nun.

The younger woman knelled down in front of her, letting her hands close around Catherine's, making her look at her with teary eyes. The younger woman didn't speak; instead she leaned in and kissed her. First once, then twice ever so gently, before deepening it slowly, by letting her tongue divide Catherine's lips and slide inside to mingle with hers.

The reverent mother didn't deny her; instead she welcomed her, letting out a moan as their tongues dueled with each other. One set of soft lips, clinging to another as it was afraid to let go, one tongue dancing elegantly around the other, no ever wanting to stop. When Calleigh in the end backed away, her, forehead rested against Catherine's, her breath was as ragged as on the other woman, their cheeks flushed.

"Please… Make love to me," Catherine whispered, her voice was quivering.

Calleigh nodded, slowly raising her from the floor removing her habit, then her own. Looking at the other woman as she stood there, in nothing but grey lingerie. By the looks of it, it was old and won out. Catherine looked at her, nervously covering her breasts as in her eyes they weren't much to look at.

The younger woman removed her hands, to let her know she had nothing to be ashamed at, to her Catherine's breasts were perfect in shape and size, from what she could see thus far. Calleigh let her hands rest upon her waist, noticing her skin was much hotter than what she had expected; she assumed it was due to the hot weather, or at least so she suspected. Catherine let her hands rest upon her shoulders, holding on to her. For a moment they just stood there, looking at each other, before Calleigh let a hand go down to pinch the others woman's ass, making her scream out in surprise.

Calleigh giggled playfully, leading her towards the bed, making her lay down, lying between her legs. Kissing her, only deeper and more demanding this time, teasing between her legs with her knew, making her even wetter. The strawberry blonde didn't even try to keep it down, but she instead moaned out, letting her hands slowly slid down Calleigh's body, only to end up squeezing her ass. Calleigh backed off, with a quirked brow saying, "And here I thought you were a Saint."

"Says the one on top," she said, giving her and innocent look.

Calleigh made sure her bra disappeared, then squeezing her breasts, making Catherine scream out again and arch up. Calleigh bent down, kissing her neck below her ear, whispering, "Shouldn't you be quieter?"

"There is no one around this part of the convent at this hour," Catherine said, reaching to steal a kiss from those temptations lips. The blonde got off her to remove the remains of their underwear, before she got back on her, straddling her, before she started to move back and forth, breast pushing against Catherine's at every move. She could feel the strawberry blonde's nails scraping along her backside, not that she really minded.

She went faster, somehow managing to get one of her hands slide between them and two of her fingers went inside Catherine without trouble due to her dripping wet pussy. Calleigh rose from her position, sitting up as she continued to write, somehow managing to let her fingers say inside the other woman.

Catherine looked at her, the other woman's eyes were now closed, her body in perfect shape, her breasts moving from side, almost likes waves on the ocean. Her body showing no signs of aging, the skin was ever so soft, without one wrinkle yet, her breasts so firm, nipples clearly showing, and her golden hair was flowing down her back. She seemed almost like a goddess or an angel Catherine thought as she moved along with her.

The strawberry blonde was to come hard moments later, shaking against the sheets, and gripping hard around Calleigh's waist in the process. Feeling how she locked tightly around her fingers. As a sensation of satisfaction went through her, she looked at Calleigh, which now had retracted from her, saying, "I've never felt anything like that before."

"I'm glad, I didn't hurt you in any way, did I?" asked Calleigh concerned, afraid she should have asked before she went into her. Afraid she maybe had worn her out going to hard and fast, considering the other woman was slightly older.

"No, I'm fine, actually more than fine. I would have said stop if there was something I couldn't take," said Catherine honestly.

"Good, I… should probably continue to paint the walls," said Calleigh with a sigh. "She was about to get up when Catherine said, "No, please stay, there is no hurry."

The younger woman lay down on her, suddenly seeing how tired she seemed and asked, "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Just haven't slept much lately, that's all," said Catherine, slowly rolling them over so she got on top. Sliding down Calleigh's body so her head was near her breasts, gently sucking on one of her nipples.

Calleigh moaned lightly, carefully stroking her backside, letting her get some rest, assuming that she was the reason as to why she had not slept lately. She sighed wondering if this had been a good idea, due to what others might say if and when they found out.

The petite blonde however refused to think about it just then, and instead closed her eyes to rest along with her new lover.

* * *

It was a little later the same day and Calleigh was again painting the walls that Natalia came over saying, "Where were you earlier?"

"What do you mean, I have been here painting all day," said Calleigh.

"No, you were gone after we were done with choir practice; did the reverend mother give you a break?" Natalia asked, looking at her with questioning eyes.

"She said I could have something to drink if I wished due to the heat. She probably didn't want me to collapse," said Calleigh with a sigh. She was thinking about Catherine's hot lips against her own, and how good it felt when she sucked at her breast.

"Most likely not, have you seen her around after that. I wished to talk to her about something," said Natalia.

"No, try her room or the office," Calleigh suggested, not knowing if she had left the room yet.

"I will," said Natalia, heading towards where her room was, as Calleigh returned to her painting.

* * *

A moment later Natalia knocked on the reverend mother's door. She could hear her rumoring around in there, for a while before opening. Not getting what was taking so long, Natalia asked, "You okay, mother?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Catherine asked, there was a slight sense of annoyance in her voice.

"Just took so long to open, that's all," said Natalia.

"I needed to change as I was a little too hot earlier today, due to the weather," Catherine excused herself; it could easily have been true.

"You slept at this hour?" asked Natalia, looking at her messy bed, usually at this hour it would have been neatly made.

"I don't see why that should be any of your concern if I so did, so what is it you want?" asked Catherine sourly, wondering about her reasoning for coming in the first place.

"I was wondering about is it possible to raise a child here?" asked Natalia.

The reverend mother's jaw dropped before she said, "Have you completely lost your wits, sister Natalia, we do not allow men or conduct with them here."

"No… no, no like that, I meant if I or…. Got inseminated, maybe we could…" she stopped, not knowing how to get the words out.

Catherine seemed to relax a bit by this piece of info and said, "Even if I were to approve of the idea and the thought behind it, I would have to disagree, a convent is no place for a child.

"I understand, I just wanted to ask you, just in case," said Natalia, suddenly seeming so sad.

"I appreciated that, sister Natalia, but maybe you could find another way to solve the matter?" Catherine suggested.

Natalia nodded saying, "Can Calleigh, Lindsay and I go into town to shop tomorrow, we need some things."

"Very well," said Catherine and smiled at her.

"Thank you, see you in mess in not too long, I'm sorry I interrupted you," she said, slowly leaving to go out in the garden to read and keep Calleigh company. The reverend mother looked at her with a sigh, feeling badly for letting her down, thinking it would have been nice with a little child running around, but she quickly shock it off. After all a convent was no place for a child.

* * *

It was the next day and Natalia, Lindsay and Calleigh were in town. They needed supplies for the kitchen, tampons for a couple of the nuns, magazines for some, they liked reading it even if not allowed, knitting patterns and yarn and some new notes and songs for the choir.

In addition Lindsay wanted some new lingerie, Calleigh a book or maybe two, and Natalia a present for Jo so maybe she would feel so down about the no children issue.

"I'm going to go in here, so I'll meet you at the baker in a couple of minutes," said Calleigh and went into a book store. The others nodded and continued on towards some other stores.

"Good afternoon, sister, anything I can help you with?" she heard one of the employees say.

"No, I'll be fine, thank you for asking," she said and smiled at him, before going through the shelved. Not long after she had managed to find herself a romance novel, a crime novel and a very erotic one she planned to somehow smuggle into Catherine's room or office at a later point.

The cashier frowned a little by her choices, but didn't say anything and Calleigh took a little look around, before meeting up with the others. To her surprise Natalia was holding a little black kitten which was white from the chin and under the belly.

"Oh my gosh, it's so cute, where did you get that?" Calleigh asked, stroking its head. It purred mildly.

"Pet store, not far from here, tipped me that someone was giving it away, she's for Jo," Natalia beamed.

Calleigh frowned at this, thinking a gift like that was more of a relationship present, but she only said, "I'm sure you'll love it, should we get the food and get back?"

"Yeah, I just wish to get this robe off and relax in the room, before mess," said Lindsay with a sigh of dismay, sometimes the black robes were too hot. As the other's agreed they headed for the baker in town, then the super market.

* * *

As soon as they got back, Natalia went to knock on Jo's door, hoping she was inside. She could hear her yell come in, and pressed the handle down. She looked at her friend that was in bed, reading, only wearing panties and a sleeping top due to the heat.

"You've been in here all day?" Natalia questioned.

"Oh no, only for about thirty minutes, I've been cleaning the toilets, the bathroom and taken care of the plants in the garden," said Jo and smiled at her, putting the book aside. It was then she saw the little creature Natalia was holding and said, "What is that?"

"She's for you. I was thinking since you… we couldn't have children here. I know it's not the same, but I hoped that…" Natalia stopped, looking down.

"Oh my God, Natalia, I love her," said Jo, quickly getting up from the bed. She took the little cat and started to stroke and cuddle with her.

"I'm glad you do," said Natalia, beaming at her.

"It's the most wonderful gift you could ever give me, thank you so much," said Natalia and hugged her. She hadn't been so happy in ages.

"You are more than welcome, my sweet Josephine," said Natalia, sitting down on her bed, watching how Jo was playing with the little cat.

"What should we call her?" asked Josephine, looking up at Natalia.

"I don't know, kitten or something," said Natalia, naming cats was not her strong suit.

"How about Cathy, after the reverend mother?" asked Jo.

"Why would you name a cat after her?" Natalia wondered.

"Easy, if we hadn't joined, we hadn't found each other, if you hadn't gone to her yesterday, you probably wouldn't have found her," Jo summed up.

"True, Cathy it is then," said Natalia with a smile.

"Oh Natalia," Jo said, lifting up Cathy, before she sat down next to her, wrapped her arms around her and kissed her for the first time in her life. That was something Natalia had no objections to.

* * *

Calleigh had written down a message in the book for Catherine and now she sneaked in and put it on her desk. She got out and walked towards the dining hall.

Catherine that needed to take a look at something a couple of moments later, found the book and looked inside. She read the message saying, _"Dear Catherine. Thank you for yesterday, I think it is safe to say we are something, or at least I hope so. Picked up this steamy book for you, I know it's not the one you should read here, but thought you might like it. Feel free to come to my bedroom tonight, I'll leave the door open, just in case. Lots of love, Calleigh_."

The reverend mother smiled as she put the book in her desk drawer and locked it, she would for sure join Calleigh in her bedroom the very same night that much she knew. A hot flash run through her by the mere thought of it. She let a small giggle escape her as she slowly walked towards the dining hall.

* * *

It was the next morning and Jo and Natalia was showing up well rested. The two had slept wrapped up in each other in Jo's bed; the cat was resting in the end of the bed. They sat down next to Lindsay and Sara, which however looked like they hadn't slept at all.

"Bad night?" Natalia asked in a concerned tone.

"To put it mildly," said Sara yawning.

"What happened, too much alter wine again?" asked Jo with a giggle. They had sometimes when they were younger had taken some alter wine and sat up all night talking.

"If it only had been that well, no, Calleigh was with someone last night and they were loud," said Sara, the two of them had the rooms next to Calleigh.

"You are being serious?" asked Jo.

"I wish I wasn't," Lindsay groaned.

"Any idea where she is now?" Natalia asked.

"No, but I would like to know which man she managed to drag into the convent, the reverend mother will flip," said Sara.

"She wouldn't," said Natalia, she couldn't stop herself from giggling.

"What is so funny?" Lindsay wanted to know.

"Calleigh wasn't with a man, she was and I believe still is with the one person missing from the room," said Natalia, as the reverend mother wasn't there either.

"Hold the church bell, you are saying that…" Sara said her jaw dropping.

"That they… Josef, Mary and Jesus, that is so not possible. The reverend mother would never… It's against the bible, or would she?" Lindsay said, as shocked as Sara.

"Did I hear you abuse the Holy names," Lindsay suddenly heard the reverend mother's strict voice behind her.

"I'm sorry, reverend mother, I was just so shocked," Lindsay said, blushing as the others smiled at her, and Natalia mimed, "Nice Linds."

"I do not care much about the reason, I want no name abuse in my convent," said Catherine, she did not look to happy.

"You are not the one to lecture me on how to behave here," Lindsay snapped back at her. Natalia and Jo looked at her with shocked eyes.

"Excuse me, Sister Lindsay?" Catherine questioned.

"Weren't you only last night sleeping with one of the nuns, I thought that was against bible also," said Lindsey, giving her a superior glare.

"Lindsay!" Natalia exclaimed, knowing this could have a very bad result.

"You are not to lecture me on what to do and not, I am the boss here, and if you have a problem with that, there is the door," Catherine said, nodding towards it.

Everyone in the dining room gasped, never before had a so harsh option been given one of the nuns. Then again Lindsay had stepped over the line. She slowly got up and walked out saying, "Wait until the council hears about this."

"Don't you dare," Catherine said in a warning tone.

Lindsay shrugged walking out, Sara quickly followed to try to talk her back to her senses.

* * *

Catherine left the dining room quickly after to avoid the looks. She knew that this time she had gone too far. Sitting down in her office with her head in her hands, looking at the bible in front of her. She grabbed it and tossed it hard against the door. But as it didn't land she looked up to see Natalia holding it.

"What do you want?" asked Catherine tiredly.

"Redo Lindsay's punishment," said Natalia, walking closer.

"Anything else?" asked Catherine.

"Allow yourself to love her, she is a great woman and she does not deserve to be hurt. For once ignore the bible, you are going to heaven in any case," said Natalia and smiled at her.

"I…" Catherine stopped with a sigh.

"Give her all she wish and she will do the same for you, that's what love is all about. Do this for the both of you, don't deny yourself the chance to be happy," said Natalia, handing her the bible back.

"Like you have done with Sister Josephine, I saw you come back with the cat," said Catherine and smiled at her.

"We're taking it slow, but yes," said Natalia, blushing.

"Good, you make a good couple, and thank for the advice," she said and smiled at her.

"You are more than welcome," said Natalia with a nod as she left her, before she turned to her and added, "You may give her some easier tasks as well."

"I will consider that," said Catherine, dismissing her. She sighed knowing that Natalia for once was right; she had to look aside from the holy bible and follow her heart.

* * *

It was a lazy summer's day and Calleigh was lying out in the sun outside the convent. She was wearing and easier outfit than her usual habit, but her headband was still on. She smiled, closing her eyes, putting her book aside.

Catherine sat on the bench closest to the three Calleigh was leaning against, keeping a watchful eye on her lady. A little further away Jo and Natalia were playing with Cathy and a ball of yarn.

One the bench on the other side Lindsay and Sara were browsing through a magazine, discussing it. Both seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Catherine looked up at the burning sun, smiling, she was happy, really happy. It had gone about seven months since she and Lindsay had the encounter in the dining hall on which she had apologized and tried to make it up to her. She had accepted he apology and let the matter to rest. Their relationship had gone back to what it was before that.

As for Natalia and Jo, to Catherine's knowledge the two had gotten engaged a month earlier as they both were now wearing matching bands around their fingers. They had gotten her blessing on the matter.

As for she and Calleigh, they were wearing matching necklaces and earrings, holding a silver cross, and Calleigh had gotten a cross with a rosary tattooed around her ankle. Catherine hadn't found it right at first, but in the end she had accepted it.

"Catherine," she heard Calleigh's voice and looked up from her book, saying "Yes, my dearest."

"I love you," Calleigh whispered, a smile gracing her lips before she fell asleep.

"I love you too," Catherine said in the softest tone. She seemed to have gotten a bit softer after she and the blonde became a couple. Not that anyone minded. Not that or that the reverend mother had gone against her own words as Calleigh were now expecting. Also why she was tired.

In the end Catherine figured she in all her life had never been this happy. She had all she could wish for, the best job, the best friends and colleagues and someone that loved her back. And soon their young one would be and addition to the family. They didn't yet know but it would be a girl, by the name of Lindsey and Catherine and Calleigh would lover her to bits. As would the rest of the convent.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I would lover to hear your point of view :o)


End file.
